


Castle In The Clouds II: Town Criers

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Castle In The Clouds [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Background Het, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mixed Media, News Media, Series, Slash, Social Media, Teen Titans - Freeform, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Ball, the media storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeding Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: March 4, 2008-March 13, 2008  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: March 13, 2008-March 16, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 561 + 1041 + 1029 + 1657 (Total: 4288)  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frenzy on TV, radio, and in the papers.

_The Gotham Gazette’s_ headlines emblazoned: **PRINCE OF GOTHAM TAKES A CONSORT!** and while _The Daily Planet _did not have the news as its main headline, it was extremely prominent further down the page, and took up nearly the entire Society section. The story’s title on the front page announced: **BRUCE WAYNE AND EX-WARD AN ITEM.** _The New York Times_ did not have it on the front page at all, but it was in the Society section, too, and read: **BRUCE WAYNE, GOTHAM’S FAVORITE SON, DATES FORMER WARD.**__

__Those venerable newspapers were being polite. The Internet was abuzz, of course, and the tabloids from all three cities were spread out on the table next to the legitimate papers. Headlines that would make London’s Fleet Street proud screamed: **BRUCE LOVES DICK!, GOTHAM’S PRINCE SLIPS THE GLASS SLIPPER ON HIS CINDERFELLA, BILLIONAIRE HAS NEW BOY TOY!** _ _

People on television were constantly talking about it, with every celebrity show devoting hours to the subject, and even the staid evening news making mention. The talk shows were dissecting the subject, with some expressing delight that Bruce Wayne was happy, while others were appalled that his former ward was the source of that happiness. The usual homophobic suspects weighed in, and all kinds of lewd and scurrilous stories were being whispered about what must have gone on in the Grand Manor before Dick turned eighteen.

The television was on in the living room at Titans Tower, and a self-proclaimed moralist was proclaiming, _“Not only is it bad enough, Dr. Phil, that this society fop has taken a male lover, but one he was entrusted with as a child! How disgusting is that?”_

Wally sighed as he changed the channel, but it was no use. Another talk show featured a prim woman in an olive-green suit saying, _“If Richard Grayson was under eighteen, I would advise removing him from that sick environment”_ and the audience howled its approval, but Ellen frowned and said, _“Well, Doctor, Dick Grayson looks perfectly happy. I doubt that someone abused would be so full of joy.”_

The psychologist sniffed. _“Really, Ellen. Abused children often will stick with the abusers even after years of horror. This young man has been brainwashed, that’s all.”_

_“But we’ve never seen any evidence of anything but Dick Grayson being healthy and happy. Bruce Wayne took him in after the horror of his parents’ death that night at the circus. Is it that hard to believe that any romance held off until Dick was eighteen?”_

_“Please, Ellen, considering your immoral lesbian background, how can you be taken seriously?”_

Another channel change. This time Regis was saying, _“Well, I’ve met Bruce Wayne several times, and the man’s a charmer. But he could brood a lot, too. This kid looks like a good match for him. I say congratulations!”_

Wally turned off the TV in disgust. He wouldn’t turn on the radio, either, as the talk shows there were even worse, ruled by the right wing and frothing at the mouth right now.

Wally looked down at the newspapers with troubled eyes. Now that the cat was out of the bag (or was it the bat?), the superhero community knew the truth, too. The rumors about Batman and Robin were true. Sighing, Wally gathered up the papers and stacked them in the magazine rack, heading for the kitchen.


	2. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is worried about Dick’s newly-revealed relationship.

The Titans were mingling as they usually did before Dick called the meeting to order. He was talking with Kori and Garth, his yellow cape tossed cavalierly over his shoulder.

Dick always had flair, Wally had to admit. His grace and good humor made him a natural as leader, not to mention his sense of responsibility and the level of training he had received from the Bat.

Thoughts of the Batman made him uneasy. Wally had the latest edition of _The Gotham Gazette_ on the table, opened to the political commentary section, but he had already read the articles of the day on the Wayne-Grayson match.

As he watched Dick speaking, smiling and gesturing and making Kori and Garth laugh, he wondered at how such a bright personality could so easily fit into the gloom that was not only Gotham, but his mentor as well. Dick was a bright, sunny personality who could quip and make bad puns even in the worst of times. As leader he was serious but that level of pixie-ish humor was still there, relaxing everyone as they fought their battles.

How could he successfully pull off that bright costume beside the dark Bat? It was a puzzle, that was for sure, and one that while it confounded a lot of people, also seemed to work.

Wally wondered if Dick ever resented suppressing so much of his life for Bruce. He was a Wayne now, by unofficial fiat if not legally, and had been declared Bruce’s heir for years before this sudden announcement. Where did his Grayson past fit in? 

The uneasiness grew. Bruce was a forceful, dominant personality. He had taken his young ward and immersed him into his own life, suppressing the brightness while on patrol or in the Manor. Was Dick more subdued at home than here at the Tower, ready to serve Bruce’s every whim? Had Bruce…?

“Hey, you aren’t reading more claptrap on the Wayne-Grayson thing, are you?”

Startled, Wally nearly fell out of his chair. “Uh, no. Just checking the op-ed pages.”

“You?” Roy laughed. “Since when?”

“Since now,” Wally said as he bristled.

Roy’s green eyes narrowed slightly. “What’s buggin’ you, Speedster?” 

Victor looked up from his place on the nearby couch, clearly interested in the answer to that question, too.

Wally sighed. Leave it to Roy to figure that something was up. “I’m…” he kept his voice low, glancing over at Dick “…not sure about this…new relationship…of our Fearless Leader’s.”

Roy frowned slightly. “Do you mean that you disapprove because it’s a gay relationship?”

Wally shook his head. “No, even though it does make me a little uncomfortable, if I’m being honest. But that’s my problem, not Dick’s.” He turned the page to a story on Dick and Bruce. “I’m not sure of this relationship.”

“Ahh.” Roy nodded. “After all the crap that’s been said, I can’t blame you. But honestly, Wally, do you really think that Bruce would force Dick into anything he didn’t want?”

Wally looked at Dick again, whose smile was lighting up the room. “We know he’s a good, hell, great leader, Roy, but Bruce is awfully…awfully…”

“…domineering?” At Wally’s nod, Roy laughed. “He is, but don’t you realize that Dick has him wrapped around his little finger?” At Wally’s frown, Roy continued, “Dick lets Bruce take the lead when they’re out on patrol, but surely you know that they’re equals? Even when Dick was a kid?”

“I know he had a lot of responsibility.”

Roy nodded. “Bruce trusted him. And believe me, Bruce doesn’t trust many people.” Wally snorted. “Dick knows what he wants, Wally, and he’s strong enough to get it.”

“Exactly right on with that, Boy Archer.” Victor gave Roy a thumbs-up, and the redhead smiled.

“What does Ollie and Dinah think of this?” Wally asked.

Roy grinned. “Dinah isn’t surprised in the least, and Ollie wonders what took them so long to come out.” 

“Oh, brother.” Wally rolled his eyes. “I suppose Hal and the Hawks and Wonder Woman and the whole crew are okay with this?”

“Pretty much. I haven’t heard otherwise.”

“What about Big Blue?”

“He’s the happiest of the bunch.”

Wally threw up his hands. “I give up!”

“What do you give up, Wally?”

Wally turned red as Dick was standing only a few feet away, and a green gloved hand turned the newspaper toward him. “Ahh, I see Bruce and I are still the center of attention. Must be a slow news day.”

“Sorry, Dick,” Wally mumbled. 

“Eh, I’m used to it by now.”

Curious, Wally asked, “Are you? Even with that circus of paparazzi that follows you around as the Wayne heir all the time, are you really used to this level of attention?”

“No, but it’ll die down eventually.” Dick smiled and said, “Even Bruce and I will bore them after awhile.”

“Maybe.”

Dick cocked his head. “Wally, is everything all right?”

Wally blushed again. “I…” He took a deep breath. “Is everything okay, Dick? Are you happy?”

All the Titans were listening now. Raven had joined Garth and Kori at the end of the table and Dick looked around at all of them.

“I’m very happy.” His smile was testament to that. “Bruce and I belong together.”

Kori smiled and Raven nodded, Garth copying her. Victor gave another thumbs-up while Roy beamed at his friend, and Dick looked at Wally.

“You don’t feel…stifled?”

“How so?”

Wally waved his hand. “You know. You’re so… _different_ …from Bruce, Dick. You’re bright and sunny and I hate to see you submerge that into the shadows for the rest of your life.” He tactfully did not explain that he didn’t just mean the shadows of Gotham, but of Wayne Manor as well.

Dick laughed gently. “Thank you for your concern, Wally, but honestly, I’m not submerging anything. Bruce and I understand each other. You have no need to worry.”

Dick was so convincing, his smile so bright and his happiness radiating from him like a sun, that Wally felt his concerns ease.

Dick clapped a hand on his shoulder, then turned and walked to the other end of the table to call the meeting to order.

Wally just hoped that Dick’s sunlight wouldn’t be eclipsed by the moon.


	3. Tomato-And-Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Bat is good for the JLA.

Bruce looked over the specs as he drank coffee in the Watchtower cafeteria. There was a low rumble of conversation as other tables were filled with heroes eating lunch.

He was sitting at his usual table in the corner by the window, the Earth rotating far below, the sunlight pouring down on the planet.

Another kind of sun appeared beside the table.

“Hello, Clark.”

“Hi, Bruce.” Clark slid into his customary seat. This table was both his and Bruce’s, courtesy of their long-standing friendship, and the fact that many heroes tended to avoid Batman when he was grumpy, which was frequently. Clark put his plate down on the table as he tilted the tray to rest by the third chair.

“What’s today’s special?” Bruce asked.

“Oh, a tomato-and-lettuce sandwich with a little mayo, and a side of fries.”

“Simple tastes, eh? 

"I’m a man of.” Clark’s grin spread to Bruce, who couldn’t help himself. Then again, he was smiling a lot more lately. Not so grumpy.

“Are those the specs for the new _Javelin?”_

Bruce nodded. “Once Michael and I finish them, we’d like to get you and Hal land J’onn to build it out in space.”

“No problem.” Clark took a bite of his sandwich. “Mmm, the mayo’s fresh.”

“How about the tomato-and-lettuce?”

“They’re always fresh. Ma and Pa don’t grow bad vegetables.”

Bruce shook his head fondly. Despite being one of their greatest superheroes and a star reporter to boot, Clark would always be a farmer at heart. 

“Glad that the JLA contract is keeping them prosperous.”

Clark grinned. He drank some lemonade and then asked, “How are you and Dick doing?”

“You mean with the barrage of negative press?” Clark nodded. “Fine. We’re used to the paparazzi camping out in front of Wayne Enterprises and even at the gates of the Manor.”

“They don’t always camp out at both places, do they?”

“Not every time, but haven’t you heard? We’re big news.” Sarcasm edged Bruce’s voice.

“I know,” Clark said softly. “Need to talk?”

Bruce shook his head, then stopped. “Maybe.” He sighed. “I don’t regret coming out, Clark. I love Dick and don’t want to hide that fact anymore.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“But you’ve seen the reactions.”

“Not all bad, Bruce.” Clark smiled. “People believe what they want to believe. As long as you and Dick know the truth, that’s all that matters.”

A little smile quirked Bruce’s lips. “And you?” 

“Of course! Superman sees all, knows all.” 

Bruce laughed. “No argument there.” He put his pen down and frowned slightly. “Though I do worry about Dick. He’s going to be dogged at school when the semester starts up again. Right now he’s only faced the hordes outside of Wayne Enterprises and the Manor. School is a whole different thing.”

“He’ll handle it.”

“You sound very confident.”

“I am.” Clark ate a French fry. “Bruce, that boy was born to be in the spotlight. Paparazzi and nosy reporters don’t faze him. And he’s wanted to be with you a very long time.”

Bruce crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “I just…the names hurt.”

Sympathy shone in Clark’s blue eyes. “I know. But to be honest, hasn’t he heard them all before?”

Bruce sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” He rubbed between his eyes. “It’s just that we’ve gotten the double whammy now. I think I made a mistake not having us come out to the superhero community first.”

“That might have helped, but has anyone really given you any trouble?”

Bruce’s gaze roamed over the other heroes. “No.”

“There, you see?” Clark happily took another bite of his sandwich. 

Bruce supposed that Clark was right. Except for a few looks of discomfort, most of the heroes seemed to be genuinely happy for him. He hoped that was the case with the Teen Titans. He didn’t want Dick to lose the leadership of that team. The Titans meant a lot to his young lover, and he was immensely proud of Dick’s consummate skill in leading them.

He was just afraid of the people out there who liked nothing better than to hurt others they deemed different, and gays were different to a lot of people.

But he had been tired of hiding Dick like he was some dirty little secret. He wasn’t, and he’d be damned if he went on like that. Dick deserved all the happiness he could give.

He just hoped he could give what Dick needed.

“Got anymore of that tomato-and-lettuce?” 

Clark grinned and was gone in a blur, back with a plate and a fresh sandwich. Bruce smiled and they settled in for a leisurely lunch.

& & & & & &

Ollie, Dinah, Diana, and Hal were sitting several tables over. Ollie smirked.

“Thank God for Dick Grayson!”

“Why do you say that, Ollie?” asked Dinah as she ate her tuna sandwich.

“Haven’t you noticed?” Blond eyebrows went up in amusement at Dinah’s puzzled look. “The Bat isn’t as cranky as he used to be.”

She grinned, and Diana and Hal chuckled.

“Very good for us, eh?” Ollie said as he glanced over at the corner table, Bruce actually laughing as Clark’s eyes sparkled.

“Dick is good for Bruce,” Diana said as she took a forkful of Greek salad.

“That boy brings light to Bruce,” Hal added, happy for his old friend.

Ollie drank his coffee. “Roy says that Dick has been happier than ever, if you can believe that. That kid has always been bright sunshine. He must be blinding now!”

“Good! Exactly what Bruce needs,” Dinah said.

“Let’s hope they can survive the media onslaught.” Hal frowned.

“What a terrible thing!” Diana said and drank her iced tea. “Love is love. Why your society tends to obsess over love that is not what you consider ‘normal’ astounds me still.”

“Considering you came from an all-female island, I can understand that,” Hal said with a smile.

Diana winked at him, and Dinah laughed. Ollie said, “Batman and Robin can handle it. They can handle anything together!”

They all looked at Bruce, whose relaxed happiness could only mean good things for the Justice League.


	4. Cookies!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne Boy Toy is hiding in the Wayne master bedroom. ;)

Bruce drove the Batmobile into the Cave, a slight headache beginning between his eyes. The day at the Watchtower had been very pleasant, but the night had been stressful, as patrolling without Dick always was. Dick had Teen Titans’ business he had to attend to, and wouldn’t be back until morning. 

While Bruce missed him dearly, he was okay with Dick spending time in New York. He needed to be around his peers, people who were friends and valued him for being not only Robin, but Dick as well. But then, Dick seemed to have that effect on people. Even Clark, who was hero-worshipped by Dick still, thought the sun rose and set on his young friend.

 _No argument there,_ thought Bruce with a smile.

He chuckled softly. He had been smiling far more often lately. Not too much, or his Bat-schtick would be shot, but more than he ever had before. Oh, he had always smiled more in Dick’s mischievous presence as boy and man, but now he couldn’t seem to stop. Even tonight, he gave the petty criminals he caught a fear-inducing smile, enjoying their reactions and laughing to himself as he knew that his real reason was because he was happy.

_Happy._

As he cut the engine, he wondered about that emotion. So many years after his parents’…deaths…happiness had eluded him. The shock of that night had seared him in a way he was certain he would never get past.

In some ways, he never had, but he had healed to some extent.

The reason was Dick.

Bruce got out of the Batmobile, the quiet of the Cave undisturbed except for the occasional chittering of bats. He strode over to the computer to write up his report and then it would be a hot shower and bed.

As he sat in the chair, he draped his cape around the back with a flourish. As he started typing, his mind wandered to Dick.

His shattered little boy had come to the Manor in his care, and immediately brought light into musty old corners and rooms that hadn’t known laughter in years. His sparkling Robin had been his partner out in the dark night, equal and smart and saucy.

Dick had grown into a beautiful young man, and Bruce knew that he could never live without him. He had been fearful of crushing the young man’s light under his darkness, but Dick had laughed at the very thought.

_“Bruce, you’re not suppressing me. You’re **freeing** me.”_

He didn’t quite understand that, but he would take it. Dick was happiest when they were together, and wasn’t that what mattered?

Bruce frowned as he clicked on the police website, a small set of headlines down in the right-hand corner. The top one read: **Wayne Boy Toy In Hiding.**

Dick was not in hiding. He just wasn’t out as much as he might have been if the media horde didn’t follow him around everywhere.

And as for that nickname…

Bruce growled and read the other headlines that dealt with national and world crises. 

_You know. **News!**_

He finished up his report, glad to see the headline gone as a new one replaced it. Jim Gordon might have seen it and ordered it changed, though Bruce realized he hadn’t spoken to Jim as himself since the news had broken. Sighing, he decided to go for his shower.

It was hot but Bruce didn’t linger, wanting to get upstairs to bed. Toweling his hair, he walked out into the Cave in robe and slippers.

“Now that’s a sight I like to see on coming home.”

Heart pounding, Bruce lowered the towel and saw Dick sitting in his computer chair, swinging his leg back-and-forth, his eyes hidden by the white lenses and his smile blazing through the gloom of the Cave. His body was relaxed in the chair, one green glove tapping the arm and the other flipping his yellow cape back with a flourish. 

“You’re early.”

Dick nodded. “We finished up sooner than I expected.” He seemed to glow as energy exuded from him. “I didn’t realize that I was in hiding.”

“What?”

A gloved thumb pointed to the computer. Bruce frowned as he saw the **Boy Toy** headline. “That was off just awhile ago.”

“Now it’s back on.” Dick swung the chair from left-to-right as he shrugged, still with a smile. “I’ve seen it before. Actually, I’ve heard it before. Years before you put the glass slipper on me at the Winter Ball.”

Bruce was certain that his lover’s blue eyes were dancing behind the lenses. He looped the towel around his neck and clutched both ends. “So I’m Prince Charming?”

“Well, you _are_ the Prince of Gotham.”

Bruce smiled, then sobered as he said hesitantly, “I’m sorry about all this, Dick. Maybe I should have realized all the flack you’d be taking when I suggested this coming-out…”

Dick shook his head. “Don’t, Bruce.” The smile was gentle this time. “I’ve heard it all before when I was younger. It didn’t really bother me, except that I wasn’t old enough to get the benefits. Now I am.” Dick leaned back, stretching one leg out, then bending it Indian-style. “I want to enjoy those benefits, Bruce. Tonight. Now.”

Bruce’s eyes glittered as he approached the chair. “Really?”

Dick nodded his head. “Really.”

Bruce stood before the chair, taking in every inch of his lover’s body. Dick ran his pixie boot up Bruce’s ribs, a salacious smile on his face. Bruce grabbed his foot, then leaned in, Dick wrapping his legs around Bruce’s waist and grinning as his lover lifted him out of the chair.

“It seems we end up in this position frequently,” Bruce said dryly as he carried Dick up the stairs.

“That’s what you get for dating an acrobat,” Dick said cheerfully as his arms went around Bruce’s neck.

It was quiet up in the Manor, Alfred already gone to bed. Bruce decided it would be all right to pass up on the cookies for one night, but Dick shook his head and said, “Kitchen.” When they reached the spotless kitchen he directed Bruce over to the plate of warm chocolate chip cookies, leaned down and grabbed it, balancing it perfectly in one hand. Bruce shook his head and Dick laughed.

Up in their bedroom Bruce brought Dick over to the nightstand where the cookie plate was deposited, then he nuzzled Dick’s neck and said, “Off with the costume, Robin.”

Dick smirked and flung off his gloves, unlaced his tunic, and threw off his cape. Bruce dropped him gently on the bed, peeled off his pixie boots, and as Dick was losing the tunic, he grabbed the green shorts and pulled them down, then the underwear.

Dick was in all his naked glory and being very wanton, so Bruce threw off his robe and slippers and pounced.

Laughter echoed up to the ceiling, Bruce teasing and tickling kisses all the way down Dick’s body, Dick’s fingers in his hair. Bruce rolled them over and Dick was on top, all energy and light and laughter. Bruce’s heart swelled with love as his lover kissed him on the lips, then laid whisper-soft kisses on his throat and chest, rubbing their groins together as Bruce shuddered.

Wind rattled at the windowpanes, the cold of January clear in the night sky. Stars twinkled, surrounding Dick’s body as he straightened up, long and lean and strong.

“I want you inside me, Prince.”

The husky, teasing voice sent tingles of electricity down into Bruce’s groin. “Certainly, my Princeling, my Crown Prince, my saucy servant boy.” Bruce ran his hands up and down Dick’s arms.

Dick grinned and reached for the lube in the drawer of the nightstand. Watching him uncap the tube and squeeze the cream onto his fingers, Bruce thought, _Damn! He makes even this simple thing sexy!_ And watching Dick reach for his cock and stroke it while readying him sent shivers down Bruce’s spine. _My love, my heart, how lucky I am to have you!_

When Dick was ready, he positioned himself, then lowered onto Bruce’s very ready cock. Bruce grasped his thighs, helping him as he slid up-and-down, Dick’s smile sheer joy.

Bruce drank in the sight of him in the moonlight, loving the silvered flesh and moonbeams in his hair (How poetic he was getting! The Bat would be mortified!) but thinking that sunlight suited his Beloved so much better.

But his cock inside hot, tight Dick Grayson was sunlight itself. Sensations washed over Bruce as his blood throbbed, his eyes on Dick’s face as Dick breathed, “So good…feels great…you’re perfect, Bruce…I love you…”

“I love you, too, Dick.”

The words were getting easier to say every day. He thanked any Gods there were that Dick had been brought into his life. He shuddered to think what his life would have been like without him.

So he didn’t think about that.

Instead, he thought about being buried deep in silken flesh, and that thought sent him over the edge. He thrust his hips up one final time, spurting deep into his lover, and Dick came a few seconds later, spattering Bruce’s chest and belly as he threw his head back and groaned.

Sweet music to Bruce’s ears.

Dick slid off his softening cock and grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand, cleaning them up with swift precision, then tossed the tissues into the wastebasket and curled up around Bruce, who tugged the sheets and blankets up over their joined bodies. His arm went around Dick, who sighed happily as his hand rested on Bruce’s chest, his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Cookies later?” he asked sleepily.

Bruce laughed. “Cookies later,” he promised, kissing the top of Dick’s head. 

Let the tabloids and all the rest of the haters out there do their worst. Dick was his, and always would be.

For them, love would always be strong.


End file.
